


think of the children!!!

by Ciasquare



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciasquare/pseuds/Ciasquare
Summary: Akira and Goro's "children" get in the way of sexytimes.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	think of the children!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A hundred thanks to [Mocochang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocochang) for being the best beta-not-beta anyone could ever ask for. Without her, my fic would have ended per my partner's suggestion, which was [The author can't think of an ending so this is the ending.]

At the sound of the key in the lock, Goro slips from the bedroom into the hall like a shadow, trying to be as quiet as possible. Akira is by the door, back turned to him as he secures the lock. Goro allows himself a smirk at the sight, but he wipes it off for a neutral, disinterested expression, dramatically clearing his throat.

Akira whips around. His charcoal eyes are wide, startled that he isn't alone, but they turn smoky as recognition warms them to ash.

"Goro," he says, pleased surprise coloring every tone of his voice, "you're home early." 

Goro can feel the corners of his lips quirk up at Akira's obvious pleasure and he watches as Akira mirrors him unconsciously, the stern set of his mouth softening into a small, content smile. 

"Our case ended earlier than expected," Goro explains as he walks forward, not missing the way Akira's eyes trail lower and lower before flicking back up to him. "One of our questions unearthed some new evidence. The plaintiffs are now eager to settle out of court." 

Goro doesn't think he's much to look at in this moment. He's fresh from his shower, dressed only in his boxers with a towel slung around his neck. The way his still wet hair clings to his cheeks doesn't do him any favors and his bare face is hardly him at his most flattering. 

But Akira has never looked at him with anything less than adoration and awe, and now the way he stares is reminiscent of the way teenagers ogle the underwear models on the front covers of magazines. 

Akira licks his lips, not looking away. "You should have texted me, I would have bought you something."

Goro raises an eyebrow, stopping in his tracks. "Bought me something?"

"To celebrate. You know… Wine, or flowers. You've worked hard."

He feels the amused quirk to his lips stretch into a smile and he closes the rest of the gap, pressing close for a chaste greeting kiss. He pulls away, but places his hands on Akira's hips, dragging him in sharply, letting the smile on his face twist into a suggestive smirk.

"I have other ideas on how to celebrate," he says, low and sultry, and watches Akira's eyes spark like flint.

Akira captures his mouth again, never one for too many words when actions would do, and the way he traces the seam of Goro's lips with a shy tongue, nips at his bottom lip - it speaks volumes.

Clever fingers trail down his spine, nudge at the waistband of his underwear. Akira's clearly onboard with his celebration plans, skipping all the items on the agenda that don't interest him, like moving to a bed. Goro rolls his eyes behind closed lids as he shuffles them backwards before they can go any further.

It backfires on him. His back meets the sliding door as Akira pushes him into it, his legs bracketing his, hips grinding up as he trails those fingers over to his front, skimming over his ribs. Goro breaks away from the kiss with a gasp.

"Akira, the door-!"

Akira makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat, but he lets off just enough that Goro can take his weight off the door. Akira throws it open with so much force that it rattles along the groove as it slides open, then-

He stops.

Oh no.

Goro closes in again, pulling Akira in by his shoulders, but he's too late. Akira's looking away now, attention completely taken by something else. Goro kisses at Akira's jaw somewhat desperately, but the heat's all wafted away now and Akira only gives him distracted head pats.

"Goro, babe, wait a sec? I'm going to go move the kids."

Goro groans, dropping his head to the curve of Akira's neck. "Isn't this getting a little old?"

He feels more than sees Akira's responding frown. They've had this argument _that_ many times.

"What are you talking about? Our eldest is barely ten."

He knows from experience that it's hopeless, but he clings to Akira a little tighter when he makes to move. "At least consider moving them out of the bedroom."

"They'll miss us." 

Once again, a completely expected response. It's as if they're rehearsing for a play. "Don't you think 10 is a touch old for separation anxiety?"

Akira clucks his tongue, bringing his hands up to Goro's shoulders and pushing him away. "It won't take more than a minute," he says sternly, walking Goro over to the bed and sitting him down. "Just wait for a bit."

Akira leaves him, walking over to his desk where a row of plushies are lined up against the wall and solemnly turning each of them around. "It won't be for long," he mutters as he swivels around a bright-eyed Pikachu in a Mimikyu costume, "this is just because your parents love each other very much."

Goro flops back on their bed with a dramatic sigh. All the plushies at the desk were bought for Akira by him and when Haru had learned of this, she'd made a little joke about how they were his and Akira's children. It was cute at first how seriously Akira took that comment, but now he can't count the number of times where sex had been interrupted for the sake of their "children". 

It should be annoying, humiliating even, for him to be placed second in priority to these ridiculous stuffed toys, but-

He still remembers the first time.

They were at Seaside Park, it was closing hour, they were on the way back to the train when they passed by a crane machine. They had some loose change from spending money at all the roadside stalls, on hot-dogs and ice-cream, and so when Akira had commented, just in passing:

"I've never won at one of these before."

Goro had declared:

"Let's go win something then."

And Goro _had_ caught sight of that side of Akira before then - a little laughing child to Ryuji's bluster, an excitable prankster to Futaba's schemes - but they were there and gone again, an afterimage quickly shoved behind a mask.

But on that day, after losing almost a thousand yen to a stupid, lousy, malfunctioning crane machine, when Goro had thrust that plush bear into Akira's hands, when he'd said, "It's yours. You can keep it."

Akira's wide, childlike grin shone brighter than the setting sun.

"There, I'm done," Akira announces, turning to face Goro. Behind him, every single plushie has their back to the bed, turned around to face the wall. "See, that didn't take long."

Goro sighs. "Children, how your father neglects me," he says dryly. "Oh, woe is me to be treated like this, after I have borne him so many babes."

Akira laughs, going to where Goro's legs dangle off the edge of the bed, sinking to his knees. Goro sits up, carding his fingers through Akira's hair before curling them into a fist. 

"You'll just have to make it up to me, won't you, husband of mine?" he purrs, angling Akira's head up with a sharp tug that brings a silver shine of lust to Akira's eyes.

And after, when Akira has thoroughly made up for it, Goro supposes having children wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on the summary…
> 
> [jessie](https://twitter.com/renamamiyas?s=20) inspired me to write this when she shared [this video](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJHo86nx/) with me and said "ren with all the crane machine prizes on his desk"
> 
> thus this was born in under 2 hours.
> 
> Moco's reaction on reading this: "NOBODY TELL AKIRA THAT HIS KIDS HAVE EARS LOL."
> 
> I desperately need to sleep now so please let me know if you enjoyed this in the comments or at my [tumblr](https://ciasquare.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ciasquare) and I will eat the validation in the morning.
> 
> <3


End file.
